blitztheleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
League History
In creating a new, fictitious League, Midway created an elaborate backstory detailing the history of The League, beginning with the creation of American football in the late 1800s, carrying through to 2005, the season featured in the first Blitz game. 1800's 1867 Ivy league universities adapt Canadian rugby rules and create the game of American Football. 1870 Universities across the country attempt to ban or regulate football after a player from Eastern Methodist Tech is killed during a rough and tumble game. Averse to regulation and unwilling to halt the "Gentlemanly Sport of Football" many college teams arrange matches covertly. Betting on these matches becomes a profitable underground business. Black days, but the scandal passes and the game is better for the changes. August 30, 1890 - Early Days of Football: Some universities, prompted by generous and influential alumni, begin staging football matches again. Rules of conduct are worked out between team captains before games because attempts to have referees do more than tally the final score are vehemently resisted. April 6, 1893 - First Professional Game: Railroad magnate Hollis Eastman, a former quarterback for Evanswood University in Cambridge Massachusetts, sponsors the first "professional" football game between the Belmont Bearcats and the Lexington Pioneers. The players are paid between $50-$100 each. Eastman is rumored to have made 100 times as much from betting on the game, which some still claim was fixed. 1900's June 12, 1902 - Early College Ball: The first collegiate tournament is played in Chicago. The rules are worked out at a heated conference the day before the tournament with all eight teams agreeing to "keep the uglier boorish behavior off the field." In reality, the tournament turns out to be a bloody affair, with the winning team from Burroughs University in Wisconsin, led by legendary coach Ned "Two by Four" Perkins, finishing with less than half their starters still on the field. The bronze trophy intended for the tournament's winner disappears before it can be awarded, and is never seen again. 1910's February 27, 1916 - Walker Forms League: Tobias "Wolf" Walker forms the first professional football league with four teams: The Boston Spirit, New York Shamrocks, Chicago Scouts and Hartford Cougars. The League plays exactly one season, with the New York Shamrocks emerging as League champions, before America enters World War I and siphons off most of the young men playing the game. May 10, 1918 - Other Battles Overseas:Lieutenant Marshall Cooper of the 4th Brigade, former halfback of the Chicago Scouts, organizes an impromptu football match in the muddy fields near Amiens in-between bouts of bloody combat with the Germans. It's said that hostilities on both sides ceased during play and cheers could be heard both in American and German. Cooper goes on to be thrice decorated for valor and survives the war to become a pivotal persona in the formation of professional football in America. 1920's April 22, 1923 - The League Is Back: Tobias Walker and Marshall Cooper reconstitute The League, ushering in what many consider as "The Golden Age of Football." Initial teams include the re-formed New York Shamrocks, Chicago Scouts and Boston Spirit. The Cougars nickname, once attached to Hartford, is transferred to a Trenton franchise. Newcomers the Milwaukee Bottlers and Atlanta Golden Knights also join the fray. The first League game between the Shamrocks and Bottlers also ushers in a new era when it is broadcast over the radio. December 29, 1929 - Hugh Walker takes co-ownership of the League after the death of his brother Tobias from a stroke. A judge by profession, Hugh Walker champions additional regulations upon the League, including the rights of referees to impose penalties for unsportsmanlike conduct. Though some players and fans resist, Walker is successful, though Marshall Cooper resigns. 1930's 1930 Judge Hugh Walker's newly regulated League opens to low gate earnings and uninspired games played by unmotivated players. Fans and owners are not happy with the subdued direction of the League. Radio sportscasters and newspaper columnists all over the country begin calling for Walker's ouster and the return of Marshall Cooper. March 20, 1932 - Back To The Old Ways: Marshall Cooper not-so surprisingly resurfaces, forming his own League with teams from Wichita, Columbus, Buffalo, Birmingham and New York. The news was a front page article on every notable newspaper in the country. He declares the "old ways" to be in place, with referees once again relegated to the position of scorekeepers. 1935 The infamous "Highland Blvd Donnybrook" erupts between New York's two football franchises. The Shamrocks in Walker's league trade punches and kicks with The Dutchmen in Cooper's league. Arrests follow and ultimately the decision is made to settle the dispute on the Gridiron. January 4, 1936 - Hugh Walker Retires:The historical New Year's Day game is played between the Shamrocks and Dutchmen, both of New York. Half the game is played by the more structured rules of Walker's league while the other half is played according to the old rules of Cooper's league. The Dutchmen dig themselves into an 18-6 hole in the first half, but freed of penalty restrictions in the second half, go on to pummel the Shamrocks 42-21. The rough-and-tumble faction win! Just three days after the game, Judge Hugh Walker, already in debt from his failing league, sells his assets to Cooper and gets out of the game of football forever. July 27, 1937 - The Two Division System: With Judge Hugh Walker's departure from football, Marshall Cooper finds himself in possession of two football leagues. Rather than merging them, Cooper declares that the six teams of Walker's league will have to "Fight for the right to move up and play my boys". The two division system of play is introduced for the first time. 1940's December 27, 1940 - The Scouts Are A Dynasty: The Chicago Scouts make League history by winning the Division II championship, advancing to Division I and winning the League championship all in the same year. The Scouts repeat as League champions the following year and have the makings of a dynasty before World War II disrupts the League. 1942 The Cleveland Steamers play their first and only season due to the outbreak of World War II. Cleveland has to wait over 60 years before seeing the Steamers take the field again. June 30, 1942 - War Disrupts League: With so many players away at war, the League consolidates from twelve to six teams and suspends the two division system. Teams are moved to maximize coverage. The new League consists of the Chicago Scouts, Baltimore Bearcats, New York Shamrocks, Washington Redhawks, Detroit Mechanics and Minnesota Bottlers. Some fans are heartbroken. 1945 Halfback Eric "The Red" Jorgenson of the Chicago Scouts becomes the first player in League history to rush for 1000 yards. He goes on to score 4 rushing TD's in the League championship. The city builds the team a new stadium and renames the Scouts the Marauders in honor of Jorgenson's Viking heritage. April 24, 1947 - Marshall Cooper Passes: Marshall Cooper dies peacefully in his sleep 24 years and 2 days after he helped launch the original League. His son Guy Cooper is named the new Commissioner of the League. Historians still claim Marshall Cooper to be one of the most influential men in the history of football. December 14, 1948 - Voluntary Helmets: As one of his first acts, Commissioner Cooper institutes a helmet policy in the League. The decision is not well met by the players or fans so a compromise is reached. The wearing of helmets is voluntary and recommended, but not required. 1950's August 20, 1950 - Devils From Detroit: The Detroit Mechanics begin the "Devil Season" of tough play. The Mechanics, a heavy, hard hitting team, earn the sobriquet Opponents take to calling them "The Devils from Detroit." Detroit easily wins the League Championship game 47-0 when their opponents, the Minnesota Bottlers, disgracefully avoid heavy hits on offense, preferring to "stumble" prior to the tackles. In the wake of the season, the Mechanics change the name of their team to the Devils and the majority of the Mechanics players are released or retire. 1952 Still reeling from the disgrace of their 1950 Championship loss, the Minnesota Bottlers after going 0-10 the following two seasons, fire the entire staff and team, abandoning their old name and uniform and returning as the Minnesota Reapers. May 18, 1953 - Coleman Eyes Expansion: Stan "Tex" Coleman, retired senator from Texas and football fanatic, raises the capital to form a football team. Dubbed the Dallas Aztecs, the state of Texas eagerly awaits entrance to the League. But Commissioner Guy Cooper is not interested in expansion. Determined to open the West to football, Coleman lays the groundwork for a west coast league. December 13, 1955 - A Viking Funeral: Chicago Marauder's legendary halfback Eric Jorgenson collapses during a game against the Baltimore Bearcats. Two days later at the hospital he is diagnosed with a rare heart disorder. He dies six days later. Following his last wish, Marauder Stadium's gridiron is turned into a temporary lake and 110,000 watch as Jorgenson is given a symbolic Viking funeral. The funeral is broadcast nationally, sparking further interest in football across America. February 2, 1956 - Western League Formed: Stan Coleman announces the formation of the Western League with five teams including the Dallas Aztecs, Las Vegas Aces, Sacramento Cyclones, Los Angeles Lightning and Kansas City Crossfire. Public reaction to the new league is generally positive. The original League, now called by many the Eastern League, takes note of their cross country rivals, but pays them little heed as neither league competes with the other's markets. 1957 Wes Coates of the Dallas Aztecs passes for over 3000 yards in a single season, shattering the previous record. Other teams in both leagues begin to explore the pass-oriented style employed by the Aztecs, now commonly known as the Wes Coates Offense. 1958 A betting scandal rocks the Eastern League when a convicted organized crime boss boasts of his ties to football. An investigation leads to an indictment of League Commissioner Guy Cooper, who resigns and flees the country. David Kent, a former quarterback for the now defunct Boston Spirit is named the new Commissioner. He promises to take the League to the a new era of moral accountability and the next level professionally, and signs The League's first major television contact - for a few thousand dollars. 1960's 1960 - Ironman Football: Commissioner Kent ends the practice of "Ironman" football, with players playing both offense and defense. The move proves healthy for the League as it extends the careers of the players. The Western League implements this rule change the following year. January 24, 1962 - A Damaging Dome: Chuck "Skullcrusher" Koswolski of the New York Shamrocks shows wearing a helmet has its advantages, deliver five skull fractures and seven concussions on opposing players in a single season by spearing them with his helmeted head. More than 70% of the players in both leagues begin wearing helmets by the start of their next seasons. Koswolski retires at end of season after he recovered from his ninth head injury. March 1, 1964 - Still No Substitutions: Commissioner Kent proposes allowing substitutions due to fatigue. Previously substitutions were only allowed for incapacitating injuries, also known as the "stretcher rule." Team owners reject the proposal as it would force them to expand the rosters of their teams. This is the first major policy defeat for Kent since he became Commissioner. 1965 In what is dubbed an "exhibition game" the Eastern and Western Leagues play one another for the first time. The visiting Los Angeles Lightning lose to the New York Shamrocks in Brooklyn, New York. The televised game receives the highest ratings ever for a football game. Commissioners Kent and Coleman begin talking about future collaborations. 1966 The Kansas City Crossfire defeat the Minnesota Reapers 23-10 in the second cross-league exhibition game. Ratings surpass the previous year. The commissioners agree that the next year's exhibition game will be between the two league champion teams. June 25, 1967 - Crash Devastates New York: Tragedy strikes the Eastern League when the Eastern champion New York Shamrocks, after defeating the Western champion Sacramento Cyclones in the annual exhibition game, are killed in a crash during their return flight. Only three players, who skipped the game due to injuries, survive. The event is burned into the memories of every New Yorker and football fans around the country when the NY Herald runs a front page photo of the burning wreckage with the headline "NY NIGHTMARE!!!" The caption would later become associated with one of the most storied franchises in the League. 1968 In the wake of the Shamrock tragedy, the Eastern League starts its 1968 season short one team. The remaining five teams wear black armbands with the letters NY in white. The Detroit Devils win the Eastern Championship in a game played in the NY Shamrock's old stadium. 1970's 1970 Los Angeles Lightning owner Hal Davison threatens to move his team out of Los Angeles unless the city builds him a modern stadium. The issue is put to a citywide vote and angry citizens, by an overwhelming majority, tell Davison not to let the door hit him on the way out. The team resettles in Tempe as the Arizona Outlaws. October 25, 1972 - Saunders Sparks Protests: Baltimore receiver Lawrence Saunders burns his draft card during a nationally televised interview. The next day, Saunders is arrested on the field at a Bearcat's home game vs. the Washington Redhawks in the middle of the third quarter. The Redhawks come from behind to overtake the Bearcats and win the game. Bearcats' owner Antonio Gerasi attempts to get the game results overturned and goes on to sue the federal government. He is unsuccessful, but when Saunders is killed in action in Vietnam six months later, it sparks a wave of anti-war protests that leads the government to secretly mark active players as exempt from the draft. 1974 - Stars Play The Soviets: In what is billed as "The Hottest Battle of the Cold War", the USSR sends a team of football players to compete in an exhibition game against an All Star squad of Eastern and Western League players. In one of the bloodiest matches ever played, the USA wins 21-6 but suffers career ending injuries to three of their star players. In spite of the final score, both sides declare "victory" and the costly experiment is never repeated. May 2, 1975 - The Merging of Leagues: As the number of East/West exhibition games continues to grow, fans begin clamoring for a merger. Little did they know that talks were already underway. The announcement of the merging of the Eastern and Western Leagues into a single league is greeted with resounding approval by the fans. The two five team leagues decide to bring back the two division system from the early 40s with assignments to Divisions I and II based on the final standings of both leagues at the end of the 1975 season. June 1, 1976 - Two Tier League: The Eastern and Western Leagues merge and become known simply as "The League" once again. Division I features The Washington Redhawks, Dallas Aztecs, Chicago Marauders, Kansas City Crossfire and Detroit Devils. Division II features the Las Vegas Aces, Baltimore Bearcats, Arizona Outlaws, Minnesota Reapers and Sacramento Cyclones. The Washington Redhawks win the first combined League championship. The Detroit Devils become the first team bumped down to Division II and are replaced by Division II winners the Baltimore Bearcats. 1977 The Kansas City Crossfire wins the Division I championship in an upset victory over the previous year's champion Washington Redhawks. After the game the League announces plans to add two additional teams, including a new team for New York, who has been without their beloved sport of football since the NY Shamrocks tragedy a decade earlier. June 3, 1978 - A Naming Nightmare: The League proposes the name Crusaders for the expansion New York team, but the city rejects it out of hand. Drawing on the famous headline from the 1967 tragedy, they declare the new franchise to be the New York Nightmare. The League sees the marketing potential and allows it. The name Crusaders instead goes to the expansion team in Cincinnati. A coin toss places New York in Division I and Cincinnati in Division II for the start of the next season. 1979 The New York Nightmare open their first season playing in the old Shamrock Stadium while cutting edge architect Dieter Haas begins work on the controversial masterpiece that will be the team's new home. The Nightmare finish in a surprising second place, losing the Division I championship game to Chicago. 1980's February 2, 1980 - Rand Looks To Acquire: The Chicago Marauders repeat as League champions, sparking comparisons to legendary Chicago teams of the 1940s. Meanwhile, the charismatic mayor of San Diego, Arthur Rand, announces his intention to buy a professional football franchise. Financial backers line up behind him while the football world nervously wonders who the target of the acquisition will be. March 18, 1981 - Move Through The Night: From first to worst. Two time Division I Champions Chicago come in dead last and are unceremoniously bumped down to Division II. Arthur Rand makes the owner of the financially strapped, Division II bottom dwelling Sacramento Cyclones an offer he can't refuse. As die hard loyalists in Sacramento protest, the team makes the trip down to San Diego. 1982 The New York Nightmare's stadium is revealed to America and the world. The towering neo-gothic structure seems half stadium and half cathedral. Ashes from the downed NY Shamrock crash site are said to have been liberally sprinkled under the foundation. Fans and city officials declare it a modern masterpiece. Every game sells out and the Nightmare win the Division I championship for the first time. December 19, 1983 - Windy City Murder: Chicago Marauder Coach Larry Simms is gunned down in the Windy City one day after his team finishes at the bottom of Tier II for the second year in a row. No suspect is ever caught and it takes months to find a replacement candidate willing to even interview with the team. They finally find a replacement, a tough as nails defensive-minded coach: Chuck "Skullcrusher" Koswolski. September 11, 1984- Charges on DeAngelo: Tragedy strikes twice when Detroit Devil linebacker Chris DeAngelo finds himself near two deaths in two different games. Dallas Aztec running back Pete Washington is fatally injured in a freak accident on a street after he hit him with his Porsche, and dies on the way to the hospital. Then later that season DeAngelo is nearby when Las Vegas quarterback Kyle Foster suffers an injury in game 7. The Vegas DA, precipitously misjudging the coincidence, pushes for manslaughter charges. The Detroit DA quickly follows. DeAngelo is arrested as he then taken to court. November 25, 1985 - Koswolski Goes Nuts: Chicago Marauder Coach Koswolski loses it during a team press conference and begins yelling obscenities at reporters before throwing a chair. Two days later, he's fired by the Marauders after calling the owner "a spineless bastard." The next two coaches each last a single season. March 17, 1985 - Verdict Overturned: A more subdued football league watches the trial of Chris DeAngelo unfolds. Found guilty on two counts of manslaughter, the verdict is overturned by the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals, and later the Supreme Court. Amidst all of the controversy, The Baltimore Bearcats, lead by rookie QB sensation John Preston, defeat the Kansas City Crossfire to win the League championship. 1986 The Supreme Court declares the deaths of running back Pete Washington and quarterback Kyle Foster "Tragic accidents brought on by the realities of professional sports rather than the actions of any single player." DeAngelo is then taken to prison for 20 year sentence. October 8, 1989 - Steroids In Football: Las Vegas Aces cornerback Deacon Taylor tragically collapses and dies while walking to the huddle. The autopsy shows that he died from cardiac failure brought on by overuse of steroids. Drug use in football is suddenly in the public eye and the public is not pleased. 1990's March 26, 1990 - Drug Policy Fails: Percival Truman takes over as commissioner of the League. He steamrolls through a drug policy that includes fines and suspensions for offenders that are caught. Mandatory weekly drug testing for all players is implemented. The first round test results shock many and the proposed list of suspensions and fines is so vast that it cripples the majority of franchises. The Players Association responds by declaring a general strike until the policy is overturned. Truman refuses to budge and the players walk. 1991 The general strike over the League drug testing policy continues. Zero progress is made between the League commissioner and the Players Association. The Team Owners, fearing that the ouster of Truman will lead to a federal drug investigation, do their best to remain publicly neutral. Fans are divided over the issue. Some want to see their players return while others want them arrested. 1992 As the football strike drags on into its 3rd year, venture capitalist and entrepreneur Clive Hanson seizes the opportunity to start up his own professional football league. The five team league includes the Seattle Reign, Carolina Copperheads, New England Regulars, Orlando Hammerheads and the Denver Grizzlies. Hanson smartly places his teams in cities without striking League franchises, avoiding hard feelings and potential lawsuits. New England, lead by former college superstar QB Damien Bell, beats Seattle 31-14 in the first "Scrub League" championship. October 12, 1993 - The Strike Ends: With the bank accounts of both owners and players bottoming out and increased negative feedback from former fans, the League finally settles its disputes and implements a new drug policy that fines teams for infractions but does not suspend players. League commissioner Truman declares the League fit to begin operations again in 1994. November 1, 1993 - Scrub League president Clive Hanson publicly welcomes the return of the original League and begins back room wheeling and dealing with commissioner Truman. The New England Regulars repeat as Scrub League champions, beating the Orlando Hammerheads in a shootout, 47-35. August 23, 1994 - Third Tier Implemented: The League makes its return to football. Hanson sells his controlling interest in the Scrub League. The new three Division system sparks renewed interest in the strike weary fans. The New York Nightmare wins the League Championship. Surviving family members from the perished NY squad present the Championship rings to the players in a moving ceremony. New England becomes the first Scrub team to move up to Division II. Chicago has the dubious distinction of being the first team bumped down to Division III and promptly fires its coach. 1995 The New York Nightmare repeats as League champions, while the upwardly mobile New England Regulars make the jump to the elite Division I after only a single season in Division II. Revenues and television ratings show the newly revitalized three division League to be at its all time height of popularity. 1996 - The Chicago Marauders continue their tradition of setting dubious records when, after an 0-2 start, they fire their coach at halftime of game three, trailing Baltimore 21-0. The shakeup turns the team around and they make it to the Division III championship, where they lose to San Diego but still post their best win/loss record since 1980 at 10-3. In Division I, New York fades towards the end of the season and fails to three-peat. The Seattle Reign wins its first League championship on the strength of its defense, which racks up a championship game record seven forced turnovers. July 22, 1997 - Crenshaw Refuses Rubbers: Judd "The Stud" Crenshaw of the Carolina Copperheads emerges as a popular player based on some regrettable incidents in his personal life, when two Copperheads cheerleaders file paternity suits against him. Crenshaw T-Shirts and Jerseys become top sellers. Late night talk show hosts have a field day. The League Commissioner acts swiftly and implements a no fraternization policy between players and cheerleaders. 1997 - The Las Vegas Aces go to the championship game for the 1st time in history and they beat the Dallas Aztecs by a 56-yard Field Goal by Mike "The Foot" Kario 30-27. January 31, 1998 - Dallas Wins Championship: The Dallas Aztecs capture their first league championship since the 1950's and beat the defending champs the Las Vegas Aces, with a passing offense backed by the Texas Bulls, the largest offensive line in League history. The New York Nightmare continues their downward spiral, getting bumped down to Tier II for the first time in their history. September 28, 1999 - Helmets Become Mandatory: When popular New England Regular QB Damien Bell is left in a vegetative state after a blindside hit, the League acts swiftly and makes helmets mandatory. A grandfather clause is implemented for players who have been in the League for more than five years, but only a few die-hard nut jobs refuse to wear helmets. 2000's 2000 Linebacker Bruno Battaglia is drafted at #2 overall by the Arizona Outlaws, but fails to show on draft day. Battaglia is later found passed out in his hotel room after a night of partying, and the Outlaws refuse to sign him. The Baltimore Bearcats decide to take a chance on Battaglia, and a uniquely talented player finds his team. October 7, 2000 - Game Goes Six Overtimes: The longest game in League history is played between the Chicago Marauders and the Arizona Outlaws. With the score tied at 14 at the end of regulation, the two teams batter each other through six more overtimes in an astonishing saga before a Chicago field goal mercifully ends the game. Neither team recovers from the epic battle and they both finish near the bottom of Division III that year. Sudden Death Rules are applied the following Year. October 1, 2001 - Charges Against Marcioni: Charges are levied against Las Vegas Aces owner Mike Marcioni that he pays his players a bounty for each serious injury they cause on the field, with season ending injuries worth double the normal bounty. The charges are never proven and the League commissioner issues a statement both denying and condemning the practice but rumors persist that bounties are common throughout the League. 2001-The New York Nightmare's stadium is wrecked by the 9/11 attacks. In the wake of the attacks, the League shuts down for one week, and the Nightmare is forced to play at a temporary stadium in New Jersey until the stadium was fixed. NY owner Roy Robinson said "I didnt expect this to happen." In spite of the tragedy, the Nightmare persevere, drafting Quentin Sands in the 1st round of the 2002 Draft in the process. 2002-New York Nightmare Rookie sensation Quentin Sands is named defensive player of the year after having 137 tackles, 14.5 sacks, 5 interceptions, and 3 forced fumbles, the first time a rookie defenseman has received the honor. Riding a wave of popularity, Sands renegotiates his contract. Between his salary and endorsement deals, Sands propels himself to number seven on the list of highest paid sports and entertainment personalities in America. Quentin Sands jerseys move past those of Aztec star QB Julius Williams as the most popular. 2003 Bruno Battaglia of the Baltimore Bearcats finds himself at the center of controversy when he plows Cincinnati Crusaders TE Xavier Fillmore into a metal bench with an out of bounds hit, severing his ear. When the teams meet again in Cincinnati, Battaglia wears an ear on a chain around his neck. While the ear is later proven to be a fake, the fans nearly riot, and Battaglia earns himself a police escort off the field. January 10, 2004 - Sands Leads Nightmare: Superstar Quentin Sands propels the New York Nightmare back into Tier I leaving a trail of battered and bleeding opponents behind him. In only his third year in the League, Sands is already considered one of the greatest linebackers to ever play the game. Oddsmakers favor the Nightmare to win the League championship in their first season back in Tier I. February 1, 2004 - The Dallas Aztecs, under the guidance of Quarterback Julius Williams, defeat the New England Regulars for the League Championship. Between his salary and endorsement deals, Williams is the highest paid athlete in professional sports. February 11, 2004 - Long time League Commissioner Percival Truman unexpectedly announces his retirement, stating that he wants to spend more time with his Grandchildren. The League names venture capitalist and former Scrub League Commissioner Clive Hanson as the new League Commissioner. Hanson promises big changes in the League in the months to come. April 23, 2004 - The Four Year Plan: League officials meet during the off season and begin a four year plan of major expansion. The plans include the addition of at least a half dozen new teams and the unprecedented step of expanding beyond America’s borders. January 2, 2005 - North American Expansion: New League Commissioner Hanson begins his tenure with one of the biggest announcements in League history, the expansion of the League outside of the United States. Bolstered by high attendance at annual exhibition games played in Canada and Mexico, The League announces new teams for the cities of Vancouver and Mexico City for the start of the 2006 season. February 6, 2005 - The Dream Team: Lyman Strang’s “Dream Team” completes the first ever “worst to first” ascension, moving from the bottom of Division 3 to the Division 1 Championship in one year. Team Captain Ted Lawless is named League MVP and new quarterback Clayton Wescott is named Rookie of the Year. February 6, 2005 - Former defensive MVP Quentin Sands tears his right ACL and MCL during the League Championship. Rehabilitation keeps him out of the game of Football for the entire 2006 season. March 17, 2005 - Federal officials begin an investigation into the finances behind Lyman Strang’s new stadium and his ties to Mayor Andrews. May 1, 2005 - Shock and anger ripple through the state of Texas with the announcement that the Dallas Aztecs are being relocated to Mexico City. The city of Dallas sues the League in federal court, but the lawsuit is dropped after Commissioner Hanson promises to return League football to the state of Texas within one year. July 9, 2005 - Using his team’s relocation as an excuse, Dallas QB Julius Williams decides to take the money and run, signing a lucrative contract with the Orlando Hammerheads. Four of the Aztec’s coaching staff follow suit, including their offensive coordinator. January 3, 2006 - Work begins in Los Angeles on the most expensive stadium project in League history. The ultra modern stadium will house the new Los Angeles franchise when completed. Word that the franchise will be publicly traded attracts major investment, making the LA franchise the richest in the League a full year before they take their first snap. January 18, 2006 - A Cinderella story turns into a nightmare for the League when investigations into Strang and Andrew’s new stadium deal uncover gross misappropriation of funds. Strang is indicted. Mayor Andrews loses her job in a recall election. Nearly bankrupt, Strang relinquishes control of his 2005 championship team to the League. April 11, 2006 - The League Restructures: Commissioner Hanson announces a major restructuring. All three divisions have their seasons synchronized. Making it from Division 3 to the League Championship is now a three year process. Division 3 teams threaten to strike to fight the re-organization. Hanson calls their bluff and hires semi-pro scab teams to replace them. April 16, 2006 - Seeing an opportunity to put a scandal behind them, the League moves the 2005 championship team to Philadelphia, giving them a new name and uniform in the process. Fans in Philly are thrilled, but quickly find that their new team, battered by the scandals and relocation, has a sub-par season that ends with them back in Division 2. August 14, 2006 - Here Come the 404: The Atlanta 404 enter the League and establish themselves as force to be reckoned with. Their team captain Kimo Talofa, a Samoan born former rugby player, quickly gains a reputation as one of the most punishing defensive ends in the game. November 5, 2006 - Insult to Injury: Insult is added to injury in Dallas as League Commissioner Hanson follows through on his promise to return League football to Texas in one year but opts to place the new franchise in Houston rather than Dallas. December 13, 2006 - Freeman On a Mission: San Diego sinks to Division 3 in a season that saw team captain Ezekiel Freeman put up the worst stats of his career. The pious Freeman publicly demands a trade to Cincinnati because “God told me to be a Crusader.” December 16, 2006 - Sands Takes the Heat: The New York Nightmare, playing the season without Quentin Sands, have a terrible season and are booted down to Division 2. Disappointed fans put the blame on the missing Quentin Sands, suspecting he could have returned toward the end of the season were he not so busy partying, doing shoe commercials and recording rap albums. December 28, 2006 - Cyclones Blow Out of Town: The San Diego Cyclones literally find themselves run out of town by their angry fans after it is discovered that the owner has been investing much of his fortune in a chain of local strip clubs rather than free agents. The organization lands in Cleveland, which is thrilled to have a League franchise for the first time since the 1940’s. June 17, 2007 - No End In Sight For Spain: In order to balance out the teams in each division due to expansion, the Chicago Marauders, the 2006 Division 3 runners up, are promoted to Division 2. Team captain Shane Spain, who was considering retirement prior to the promotion, decides to stay with the team, much to the delight of fans. July 1, 2007 - Poor Comeback For Sands: Quentin Sands returns to the New York Nightmare for the 2007 season, but both coaches and fans believe he has lost a step. The Nightmare fight their way back into Division 1, but Sand's less than stellar comeback, coupled with the veteran's astronomical salary, only increases the rumblings on many fronts. August 27, 2007 - Shakeups in Washington: The Washington Redhawks lose two Team Captains in a single off-season when Jacob Williams and then his replacement, Mike Mexico are convicted on charges of running an illegal gambling operation. The Redhawks pay through the nose to sign former rookie sensation Clayton Wescott as their new starting quarterback and team captain. October 26, 2007 - The Hammerheads Swim South: The Orlando Hammerheads ownership group files for bankruptcy and puts the team up for sale. Financier Ross Taylor comes to the rescue, purchasing the ailing franchise and moving it to his home city of Miami. Taylor, who was under investigation by state prosecutors for money laundering prior to the purchase, is happy to find the charges mysteriously dropped. December 19, 2007 - The Hounds Make Their Mark: The Milwaukee Hounds, a semi-pro team from the Lake Michigan League, makes it to the Division 3 championship. The former scabs are offered a franchise deal from the League. Team Captain Conrad Damon goes from driving a beer truck to being a millionaire. The Hound’s “rags to riches” story brings added attention and revenue to lowly Division 3. February 7, 2008 - The LA Riot Begin in Division 2: Controversy runs rampant throughout the League when Commissioner Hanson unveils the new Los Angeles franchise and announces that they will begin play in Division 2. A number of owners call for Hanson to resign, a suggestion he dismisses outright. Before Los Angeles plays its first set of downs, it is already the most hated franchise in League football. April 26, 2008 - The League is rocked on Draft Day when the presumptive #1 draft pick, the first two-way player in modern football history, snubs the expansion Los Angeles Riot and declares he will only play for his home town team. The Commissioner acquiesces, but the bad blood between the League and its new franchise player continues throughout the season. May 3, 2008 - Packrat Joins The Regulars: Veteran superstar cornerback Vonnie Treonday of the New England Regulars announces his retirement. His replacement, “Packrat” James has all the speed of his predecessor, but none of the morals. Local bookies take bets on which statistic will be higher, Packrat’s total interceptions or total arrests. July 12, 2008 - Hammerheads Hammered: Miami is struck by a category 5 hurricane one month before the start of the 2008 season. The Hammerhead’s new stadium suffers extensive damage. Owner Ross Taylor vows that home games will proceed as scheduled and that the Hammerheads will compete for the Division 2 championship. 2010's December 31, 2010 - After Franchise's Team wins the Division 1 championship over the LA Riot, League Commissioner, Clive Hanson is arrested for trying to help the LA Riot win the title. League Championship For a year-by-year listing of past champions, see League Championship. Division 2 Championship For a year-by-year listing of past champions, see Division 2 Championship. Division 3 Championship For a year-by-year listing of past champions, see Division 3 Championship. League Commissioners The following individuals served as commissioners of The League throughout its history:Tobias "Wolf" Walker *Tobias "Wolf" Walker (1916, 1923-1928) *Marshall Cooper (1923-1929, 1937-1947) *Judge Hugh Walker (1930-1936) *Guy Cooper (1948-1958) *Stan "Tex" Coleman (Western League, 1956-1975) *David Kent (1958-1989) *Percival Truman (1990-2004) *Clive Hanson (2005-2010, also Scrub League 1992-93) Category:History